


Coming For You

by StrongerTogether



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are stupid in love with each other, F/F, Lena's in love with Kara, Project Cadmus, and everyone knows it but them, but Kara doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerTogether/pseuds/StrongerTogether
Summary: “Kara, please, I--”Kara fought angrily against the onslaught of tears. “I trusted you!” Kara practically spat, silencing Lena immediately. Kara choked down a sob. “I-I cared about you. I believed in you. Sh- She believed in you! I thought we were friends.”Lena Luthor had been taught her whole life to never let people see her cry. Luthors didn’t show weakness to anyone, but Lena had only ever felt pain like this once before. She had never let anyone but Lex close enough to destroy her this way. Now, having Kara Danvers look at her with such contempt and feeling tears well in her eyes under the weight of such a low regard, she realized that she had unwittingly let Kara get that close.
After being abducted by Lillian Luthor, Kara confronts Lena about Project Cadmus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set Immediately following the events of 2x07. Kara confronts Lena about her mother's involvement in Cadmus. Lena makes a bold decision.

 

“Did you know?” Kara demanded, bursting through the doors of Lena Luthor’s office.

Lena stood up out of her seat, looking at Kara with concern. “Kara?”

“Did you know?” Kara repeated, glaring wildly at Lena.

The CEO looked at her friend in shocked confusion. “I don’t . . .”

“Did you know what your mother was up to?” Kara asked, her voice lowering into a dangerous tone. “About Project Cadmus? Did you know that she kidnapped an innocent alien to lure Supergirl to her? That she used that same alien’s life to leverage Supergirl into burning out her powers to make her mortal? That she strapped her to a lab table and stole her blood for God-knows-what reason? Did you?!”

The way Kara was looking at her was with such disappointment and mistrust and betrayal that Lena had never seen before in her life. It shocked her to see Kara, of all people, regarding her with such hurt and anger. Kara was her friend -- her only _true_ friend.

“Kara, please, I--”

Kara fought angrily against the onslaught of tears. “I _trusted_ you!” Kara practically spat, silencing Lena immediately. Kara choked down a sob. “I-I _cared_ about you. I _believed_ in you. Sh- _She_ believed in you! I thought we were _friends_.”

Lena Luthor had been taught her whole life to never let people see her cry. Luthors didn’t show weakness to anyone, but Lena had only ever felt pain like this once before. She had never let anyone but Lex close enough to destroy her this way. Now, having Kara Danvers look at her with such contempt and feeling tears well in her eyes under the weight of such a low regard, she realized that she had unwittingly let Kara get that close.

“We _are_ friends, Kara. I’ve never lied to you!”

“Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me that you have always been one-hundred-percent honest and forthright with me?” Kara asked.

“Kara . . .” Lena began, feeling torn between telling Kara the truth and possibly angering her more or letting her continue to draw her own conclusions.

“Then I guess that answers that,” Kara said bitterly, turning to leave the same way she had come.

“Kara!” Lena called out after her.

Kara turned around to look at her while walking backwards. “You can tell your mother that we’re coming for Jeremiah Danvers, because she picked the _wrong_ family to take a father from. She thinks the Luthors are powerful? She has _no idea_ what the Danvers women are like when we’re pissed.”

With that, Kara was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Lena stared after her for a moment, then she picked up the phone.

“We need to talk. It’s about Cadmus.”

\--

“Lena, my darling, this is quite the place to meet,” Lillian greeted her daughter as Lena stepped out of the black town car parked opposite her mother’s own beneath the overpass alongside the port. “You seem stressed. Is tearing down everything your brother ever worked hard to bring to fruition and trying to rebuild in his shadow wearing you a bit thin?”

The CEO’s steps were sure and purposeful as she made her approach. “Enough, Mother,” Lena sighed, sounding as tired and disaffected as she felt. “Tell me you and your . . . ‘ _colleagues’_ haven’t really been kidnapping and running experiments on the people of National City -- _my_ city.”

Lillian rolled her eyes in exasperation. “They’re not _people_ , Lena. They’re aliens. They’re a poisonous plague upon this planet-- _our_ planet.”

“So it’s true then?” Lena demanded darkly. “You’ve been running around committing abduction and murder? Going on some genocidal rampage against all aliens as a way to avenge Lex’s imprisonment?”

“Your brother was trying to save humanity!” Lillian fired back.

“By killing thousands of innocent people?! _Human_ people?” Lena countered.

“There are always casualties of war, Lena. Collateral damage is inevitable,” her mother said impassively.

Lena gaped at her mother in abject horror. “You call razing half of Metropolis to the ground ‘collateral damage’? You’re insane!” she all but shouted at the woman who had raised her.

Lillian remained unfazed, cold as stone just as she always was, but she had a thoughtful gleam in her eye as she strolled past Lena. “Curious. Your _friend_ . . . Supergirl? She said the same exact thing to me when I had her locked in that cage.” Lillian spun on her heel to look at her daughter. “She is pretty, isn’t she? So self-sacrificing and righteous, and such gumption. It’s really no wonder why they call her The Girl of _Steel_. She’s a much better fit for the moniker than her abhorrent cousin ever was, in any case. It’s almost a shame she’ll be dead soon.”

Lena barked out a mirthless laugh. “Not if I have anything to do with it,” Lena spat. She softened then, stepping in front of her mother with sad but determined eyes. “I’m giving you one chance, Mom, stop this. Put Lex’s madness behind you and move on. He’s already made his bed, you don’t have to remake it for him. There’s nothing you can do for him now, I’ve accepted that and you should too.”

Her mother sneered at her. “Really, Lena, I never expected this kind of disloyalty from you, and all because of a false idol who batted her blue eyes at you and made you into a fool. I’m so disappointed,” Lillian said.

Lena elected to take that barb with a grain of salt. “Well, then I suppose that makes two of us,” she replied.

“You’ll regret this decision, Lena,” her mother called after her as she took her leave.

She turned to take one last hard look at the woman who had raised her. “No, Mom, you will.”

As Lena was getting back into her town car, she paused. “Jeremiah Danvers’ daughter told me to pass along a message to you, by the way. She says she’s coming for you, and if you think you’re powerful, you haven’t seen her when she’s angry.”

Lena got into the car and closed the door. She watched the silhouette of Lillian Luthor grow smaller and smaller through the back windshield. When the driver took a turn and Lillian disappeared from view, Lena couldn’t help the sinking feeling she got in the pit of her stomach knowing that she had just made an enemy out of her own mother.

\--


	2. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to set the record straight with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Life has been so busy lately.

 

 

   Kara was going crazy, pacing back and forth in front of her couch, when the knock came at her door. She answered it unsuspectingly, without checking, simply assuming that if someone was knocking on her door this late at night, it was likely just Alex. What she hadn’t expected was to come face to face with Lena Luthor.

  “You were right,” Lena said before Kara could close the door in her face. “About Cadmus, I mean. Not about me.” When several beats passed without Kara responding, Lena asked tentatively, “Can we talk about this inside, please?”

  After another moment of hesitation, Kara turned and stepped further into her apartment and Lena followed, closing the apartment door behind her. Kara remained with her back to Lena for several long seconds. Her arms were crossed defensively against her chest and she stared out the window at the city lights shining in the darkness. Lena approached her cautiously.

  “I knew that Lillian was a part of Project Cadmus and I knew that the organization was involved in some shady dealings, but I never knew the extent of it and I never wanted to,” Lena continued. “I never wanted to be involved in any of that. I wasn’t necessarily _against_ all aliens like most of my family, but I never knew and cared enough about one to take the risk of crossing my mother, until now. Until you, Kara.”

   Kara whipped around to look at her. There was a wildness flashing in her eyes and Lena wanted to assure the blonde that that panic wasn’t necessary. But also, Kara _had_ burst into her office hurling accusations at her only a few hours ago, and the petty part of her was tempted to turn the tables a bit.

  “You were right when you said that I haven’t always been honest and forthright with you, but, to be fair, nor have you with me, _Supergirl_.”

  Kara looked every bit like the proverbial deer in the headlights. “I-I don’t . . . What are you . . . What exactly are you insinuating?”

  “Insinuating? I thought I was actually being quite direct,” Lena teased. She softened, seeing the abject fear written across her friend’s face. “Kara, I know you’re her. I know you’re Supergirl. I’ve known for weeks, ever since the charity gala. And, before you say anything else, I haven’t told anyone and I never plan to.”

  Still looking stricken, Kara made her way over to the sofa and dropped down. She stared unseeingly across the room, her eyes not meeting Lena’s. Her body was full of a tension that Lena wanted to relieve her of.

  “H- _how . ._?” Kara stammered out.

  “Well, for starters, Kara Danvers always disappears seconds before Supergirl makes her appearance, and then immediately after the Girl of Steel is out of sight, you’re back again,” Lena stated, sitting down gently next to Kara and lightly touching her wrist. The blonde turned to look at her. “Secondly, the first time you interviewed me, you literally told me that you flew here. And . . .you can hide your eyes behind glasses, Kara,” she began, reaching up to carefully remove Kara’s glasses, “but they’re still the most breathtaking shade of blue I’ve ever seen.” A blush colored Kara’s cheeks. “But mostly, it was the emotion in your voice when you express your concern for my safety and about the risks that I take. There’s no one else who speaks to me so caringly.”

  “But why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asked, her voice full of anxiety.

  Lena shrugged. “I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me yourself. Then I would know.”

  Kara’s brow furrowed in consternation. “Know what?”

  “That I’d earned your trust,” Lena answered softly, “and that I was worthy of that trust.”

  “So what changed? Why tell me now?” the heroine asked.

  “Well, you barged into my office, quite upset, thinking that I was somehow involved in my mother’s plots against you, or at least in the know about them, and told me all about what she’d done to you and then you called me out on not being honest and forthright with you,” Lena summarized. “So that’s what I’m doing here, being honest with you.”

  Gently taking her friend’s hand, Lena looked solemnly into Kara’s eyes. “If my mother tried to kill you, Kara, she’s not going to stop now,” Lena said. “I won’t just sit back and let her hurt you again. I want to help you stop her and the rest of Cadmus, in whatever way I can. If you’ll accept help from a Luthor, that is.”

  Kara bit her lip, looking more troubled than Lena had ever seen her. “I trust you, Lena. And you have to know that you’ve never been just another Luthor to me,” Kara told her meaningfully. “I’m sorry, for earlier. Believe it or not, I, uh,” -- she let out a humorless chuckle, looking down and playing with her fingers -- “I didn’t set out to see you with the intention of essentially attacking your character. It was just . . . Some of the things your mom said . . . The thought that someone I really cared about-- That our entire friendship could just be a- a _really_ well thought-out plan to aid Cadmus in killing me? _Supergirl_ -me, anyway? I may have let it affect me . . . way beyond rational thinking.”

  “Well, it’s good to know that you care enough to be affected so strongly,” Lena replied, electing to look to the silver lining. “Honestly, I- I should have told you sooner that I knew about your dual identity. But Kara . . . I would never hurt you or expose your secret.”

  Kara took Lena’s hand and held it in both of her own. Her gaze was sure and steady when she looked into Lena’s eyes and said, “I believe you and I’m so sorry for doubting you.”

  “We’re going to get your father back,” Lena swore to her solemnly.

  Kara had the urge to correct her with “foster-father”, but she refrained. The horror and helplessness and heartache she had felt at being forced to leave Jeremiah behind inside Cadmus had been no different than what she’d felt when she stepped into her escape pod and left her own parents to perish along with Krypton. That was what it felt like to lose a parent, no matter if that parent was biological or adoptive. Jeremiah gave himself up to keep Kara safe, and that was what a father did for his daughter. That was family.

  She looked at Lena’s kind, beautiful face and thought of the Luthors.

  She thought of how Lena deserved a better family.

  “Thank you,” Kara said.

  Lena’s brow furrowed in consternation. “For what?”

!60; “For being the person I knew you were, even if I doubted you for a minute there,” Kara replied. When Kara fell silent and a troubled look came over her face, Lena began getting nervous again.

  “You don’t still doubt me, do you?” she asked, not sure if she wanted an honest answer to that question.

  Kara shook her head slowly. “No, at least not consciously,” she responded and Lena thought she could accept that truth.

  She knew she was more than just another Luthor to Kara; the sincerity in those laserbeam blue eyes when Kara had declared it was not something that could easily be faked and, given how terrible the Kryptonian was at keeping her Supergirl identity underwraps, Lena was sure Kara was not capable of such deceit. Kara had a lot to lose if she put her faith in Lena and Lena deceived her. Some subconscious bias was to be expected, she reasoned; and, as painful as that thought was, it was something that Lena could understand all too well and she was grateful to Kara for being honest enough to confess her involuntary dubiety, instead of sugar-coating it for Lena.

  “So, what now?” Kara asked after a stretch of silence between them.

  Lena looked at her with a steely resolve. “Like I said-- we’re going to take down Cadmus and get your dad back.”

  Kara looked at Lena as if she were deliberating on something and finally she gave an almost imperceptible nod to herself. “If you’re going to help stop Cadmus, then there’s something I should show you,” Kara said.

  In the blink of Lena’s eyes, Kara was out of her civilian clothing and was sporting her Supergirl costume. She offered her hand out to Lena and Lena simply stared blankly at it for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and settled her fingers in the palm of Kara’s hand. She had a bad feeling she knew what Kara was planning when the blonde superhero began pulling her toward the balcony and she hesitated.

  “Kara . . .”

  Kara turned back to her when she felt Lena’s resistance. Her face filled with understanding and reassurance. “I know you hate flying,” she began slowly, “but I _promise_ you, Lena, I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re the most precious cargo I’ve ever transported. I’ll keep you safe.” Her hands rose to cup Lena’s cheeks, “Trust me.”

  After another moment of reluctance, Lena gathered all of her courage and nodded. She took the hands that Kara offered out to her, the blonde walking backwards onto the balcony, gently pulling her along.

  “Kara Danvers, you’ll be the death of me,” she muttered, stepping onto the toes of Kara’s boots.

  “Never,” Kara promised, while she wrapped her arms around Lena securely.

 

    It was the safest Lena had ever felt while airborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to post again soon, but don't be too afraid if it takes awhile again. I'm starting two new jobs that keep me very busy and I myself like to read what everybody else writes as well, but I'll make some time to put into writing the next chapter as well. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for subplots or even where the story arcs from here.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a start, but I plan on there being more to follow.


End file.
